Rescuing Harry
by Aunna
Summary: After second year, Harry is ready to end it all. He has lost his first two friends, everyone at school thinks him a freak, and his family hates him. Who will save him from himself? WARNING: Contains attempted suicide and mentions of self-harm. Rated M to be safe.


**Author's Note:**

**Been awhile since I posted anything for this fandom. This may be a trigger to some, as it mentions suicide and self-harm. I'm well aware that this is probably far from perfect, but this is just how it came out. I hope this isn't a gigantic flop. Spent an entire day trying to make this work.**

**This doesn't really follow the second book. Hermione was never petrified and Ron never went into the chamber with Harry. They kind of went with the idea that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, despite being the people who know him best. And Harry is super close to Neville, Luna, and the Weasley twins. But I think those are the only differences. If there is another, then I really don't remember it. This is just something I felt I had to get out of my system. Kind of got lazy toward the end, so it may seem a little rushed. **

**Anyway, I hope someone enjoys this. I hope you all have a good day!**

**Rescuing Harry**

Summer. For normal people it's a time of joy, a time to meet with old friends and throw pool parties. But, for one Harry James Potter, it was a time of depression and misery. After spending nine months in a castle chalk full of magic, who wouldn't be somewhat miserable afterwards? But, for Harry, it was even worse. Summer meant leaving the only place that he felt he belonged to, leaving the only friends he had ever had, and leaving behind the things that made him special.

Well, that was the reasoning he had before his second year. Now, everyone starred at him like he was truly a freak of nature. He had lost the only two true friends he had ever had due to his ability to talk to snakes. His whole house thought that he should be resorted, something that had never happened in the history of Hogwarts. Even after he rescued Ginny Weasley from the real Heir of Slytherin the whole school hated him. The only friend he had left was Luna Lovegood. He was extremely happy to have her in his life, she was the only one who saw Harry for, well, Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived.

Her final words to him echoed in his mind. "Be careful Harry. The Flibberdingle is following you like the plague. Nasty little things they are, making people believe in things that are complete nonsense. Don't listen to them Harry, they'll just drive you loony!"

He had brushed it off at first, taking it in stride as her normal nonsense, but then came the voices. The ones that kept telling him that he was worthless and would never amount to anything. They told him the world was better off without him and no one would care if he died. He tried so hard to ignore them and give himself a reason to keep going, but as the summer drug on with no letters from Ron and Hermione and very few from Luna, he began to believe their words. No one in the world would care if Harry Potter died. His parents were dead, his living relatives hated him, he had lost his very first friends, and every one else believed him to be evil because of his powers. Maybe things would be better without him.

So that was why he had snuck into his Aunt's and Uncle's room and broke into his Uncle's gun safe. He was sure that he could have used magic to end his life, but he didn't want to use it in case the spell didn't work and got the Ministry on his tail. They could ruin his entire plan to end it all if they caught wind that their Golden Boy was suicidal and trying to end his life.

Even as he loaded the gun doubts plagued his mind. How would the few people who cared about him take his death? Luna would probably ramble about how the Flibberdingle had possessed him and cry. Neville would cry and maybe leave a little garden on his grave. Professor McGonagall would keep a brave face in front of her students, but would let her emotions fly the moment she was alone. Professor Snape and the Slytherins would throw a party to celebrate his death. As depressing as it was, he couldn't help but chuckle as he imagined Snape dancing on his grave.

Harry had sent Hedwig to deliver his final letters only minutes ago, knowing that, by the time any one got them, it would be too late. He would be dead and with his parents. He would finally be with people who actually loved him. Hopefully the letters would take the sting out of the grief that they would feel when they realized he had killed himself.

Harry sat on the bed in his room, his scrapbook in his lap and the barrel of the gun in his mouth. The scrapbook was opened to the page with the picture of him with his parents as a newborn. The last thing he wanted to see was his parents' smiling faces. He deserved at least one happy thing in the last moments of his life.

Harry cocked the gun and took a final look at his room before returning his gaze to the picture. He felt bad that his parents' had sacrificed their lives so he could live, only for him to end his life almost twelve years later, but there was nothing left for him here. No one truly wanted him. He was better off dead.

Just as Harry went to pull the trigger, there was a pop and he looked up from the photo. In front of him was Professor Snape, wand at the ready. There was a moment where both of them were frozen in time, neither believing what they were seeing. One was witnessing the man who made his life a living hell finding him about to commit suicide, the other not believing that the boy that had everything was about to end everything.

Harry snapped out of his state first. He took the gun out of his mouth, put it to his head, and leap off the bed, backing himself into a corner. "D..Do... Don't come any closer!" he yelled, "I'll do it! I'll do it before you can do a bloody thing about it!"

Hearing Harry speak put Snape into action. Snape slowly got onto his knees, getting himself at eye level with Harry, who had slid down the wall. "I won't come any closer child." Snape said, "This isn't how it has to end Potter."

"It's the only way out!" Harry yelled, tears streaming down his face. "No one wants me, everyone thinks I'm some evil git, my friends hate me, what else is there for me?!"

"There is Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom." Snape said, "There is also Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, the Weasley twins, and then there is me."

The last part came out as if forced and Harry noticed. Suddenly anger filled his tiny frame, causing him to shake, scaring Snape as his finger got dangerously close to the trigger. "When do you actually care?!" Harry screamed, "You've made it your personal mission to make my life a living hell while I was at Hogwarts! You don't have a problem pointing out my flaws and making me feel worthless! When do you care if I live or die? I bet you'd be celebrating my death with the rest of the Slytherins!"

Snape took in a deep breath to calm himself before speaking, prepared to use magic to stop the boy from killing himself if necessary. "That is not true child." he said. "I care for all of my students, even you. Losing any student would be a devastating blow, even a Gryffindor like yourself. It is my duty to protect any and all students from any and everything, including themselves."

"So you're doing this because I'm your student, not because you actually care?"

Another deep breath. "No, you stupid child," he said, the calm slightly leaving his voice, "I am doing this because I do care for you. Despite your lack of effort in class and your constant getting yourself in danger, I do care. In contrary to what I say in class, you remind me much of your mother. Although, the last time I was in this situation, I was the one with the gun and Lily was trying to talk me out of ending my life."

"You tried to end your life sir?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Snape said, "I won't go into detail, but I desperately wanted to end my life. Your mother refused to let me go down that road. She reminded me why I needed to continue living, why I shouldn't end my life. And I refuse to let her son go down the same road I tried to travel as a young man."

Harry was stunned. His mother had saved Snape's life? But why? Were they friends? Why did it matter? Snape wasn't his mother. He was only helping because his mum had saved him. It was never about Harry, it was all about Lily and repaying a debt to her. So, with one last look at his professor, closed his eyes and moved his finger to the trigger. "I'm sorry Professor, I can't this anymore."

He pulled the trigger...

Why was he wet?

Harry opened his eyes. Instead of the pistol that he remembered having, it was a bright purple squirt gun. Instead of a bullet, all he had managed to do was spray himself with water. He starred at Snape, face full of shock. Snape was smiling. "Your mother did the same thing to me."

Snape gently lent over and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on child," he said, "let's get you to Madam Pomfrey to make sure you haven't done anything else to harm yourself."

Harry felt his face flush with heat. He hadn't started hurting himself until recently, when he discovered that watching himself bleed had made him feel a little less depressed. Now his arms were littered with various scars, scars in which he didn't want anyone to know about, much less Madam Pomfrey. Once she knew, there was no doubt in his mind that she would tell the Headmaster and he would send Harry to the loony bin.

"What is the real reason you saved me?"

Snape froze, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I knew you as a babe." he said. "Though your father and I were not close, your mother and I were able to patch up our friendship and she let me see you when your father was out on Auror missions. I made a promise that I would let nothing harm you and that includes yourself. Now, please stop stalling and let me take you to Hogwarts."

Harry stood, but didn't follow his professor. When Snape turned around, a glare on his face, Harry gulped and asked the questions that had been on his mind since Snape mentioned Hogwarts. "Am I going to be thrown in the loony bin Professor?"

"I highly doubt that, Mister Potter."

"Am I going to be sent back here Professor?"

A moment of silence. "Not if I can help it."

Harry sighed and followed his professor. It was neither a no or a yes, but that was probably the best answer he was going to get at the moment. "Now, this is going to feel slightly uncomfortable Potter, but do not panic. It'll all be over in a moment."

Before Harry could question anything, he felt as if he was being pulled through a tiny straw, before landing on Hogwarts' grounds. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Watch your mouth Potter." Snape growled. "That was Apparation. It is a common way of transportation for witches and wizards. Now, is there any more questions Potter?"

"What made you come to my house today Professor?"

"You really doubt Miss Lovegood and your owl?" he asked. "Or did you lose track of time after you sent your final letters, because a few minutes before I came, Miss Lovegood somehow arrived in my office, sobbing and screaming that you were under the power of some mythical creature and that you were about to do something drastic. I agreed to check on you, if just to get her to shut up and leave me be. I had no idea what to expect, but I know I was not expecting what I saw."

Harry nodded. He must have spent a lot of time looking over his scrapbook, trying to find the right picture. Way too much time.

Soon enough he was being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey, who was making sure the scars were healing properly and that the fresher ones weren't getting any types of infections. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty when he accidentally saw the hopelessness and guilt in the medi-witch's eyes. She had been working hard these past two years to keep him healthy and probably blamed herself for not catching on to what he was feeling earlier.

Once she was done checking him for any further attempts to hurt himself, she cast a few protective spells over the bed Harry was on and rushed to her office, probably to inform the Headmaster that he was here, if Professor Snape hadn't already told him.

Harry hadn't seen the snarky potions professor since they had arrived in the Hospital Wing. He disappeared after he had informed Madam Pomfrey of what had happened and what he suspected. Harry was hoping that the Potions Professor was convincing the Headmaster that going back to the Dursley's wasn't the best option for him. Harry was positive that Snape had noticed the bruises that had littered his body.

Harry didn't have to wait long for Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore to come to his bedside. All three were wearing somber faces. Harry couldn't look them in the eyes, he had caused them to look like that. The guilt was eating away at his heart.

The bed creaked and Harry looked up. The Headmaster had taken a seat on the bed. Harry gulped, half expecting the man to expell him and send him back to the Dursleys. Fearful of what the man may do, he pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face, not wanting to see the anger and disappointment.

"Harry, child, will you please look at me?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, why did you try that? You have people you can talk to about things like this."

"No I don't."

"What makes you think that?"

Harry paused for a moment before he answered. "Ron and Hermione stopped talking to me, everyone in school besides the Weasley twins, Neville, and Luna think I'm some sort of crazy lunatic, the only biological family I have left hate me, and every time I've tried to talk to a teacher I get ignored. Why should I believe that there is someone that truly cares?"

The Headmaster seemed to age another ten years when Harry spoke. "That is not true Harry." he said. "If you needed someone to talk to, you could have come to me or Miss Lovegood. She has spent the last ten minutes fretting for your safety in my office and has been joined by Mister Longbottom and Misters Weasley. They all have received your letters and are extremely worried."

Hearing that his only friends were all waiting in the Headmaster's office, worrying about him, pushed him over the edge. The tears fell and he was sobbing like a baby, saying that he was sorry and that he didn't want to worry them and that he didn't want to lose the only friends he had left. He didn't resist when Dumbledore pulled the boy close to him and began to whisper words of comfort. He didn't notice Snape and Pomfrey leaving the two to give them a moment of peace.

When Harry was finally able to pull himself together, he was terribly embarrassed. He had been taught from a young age to hide his emotions and this total lack of self-control had him completely shaken. He was even more confused when the Headmaster didn't berate him, he just patted the boy's back and smiled. "I think it's time that you face your friends, don't you think?"

Before Harry could reply, the Headmaster was replaced with four terrified teens. He was overwhelmed with their hugs and voices, all jumbled together in a confusing mess of terror and relief.

When the noise had died down and everyone had back away, Harry was on the verge of tears again. He wished that Snape hadn't stopped him, death would have been easier than feeling all the guilt he was currently feeling.

That thought was stopped by Neville. "Harry, do you know how bad it would have hurt if you died?" he asked. "It would be like losing a brother. Or like losing my parents again. I don't think I could have taken it."

Luna hugged Harry again. "Oh, I knew I should have sent those magnolias to you. They're the only thing I know that can keep the Flibberdingles away. Don't you ever listen to them again Harry. Nasty little buggers they are!"

"Harry, why in Merlin's name..."

"... would you try that?"

"Don't you know..."

"... we care about you?"

Harry burst into tears again, tearfully explaining why he had thought that suicide was the solution to his problems. The twins listened with expressionless faces, though Luna hugged him tighter and Neville had to walk away during his explanation.

Once he was done, the twins stayed silent. Harry was sure he had lost he had lost two of the few friends he had. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and looked up. The twins were smiling at him!

"Don't listen to those..."

"... idiots Harry! They don't know..."

"... the first thing about you!"

"You would never...

"... harm any one!"

"And if our little brother..."

"... and his little girlfriend are too..."

"... stupid to realize that..."

"...then it's their loss!"

Harry smiled. "I'm so glad to have you guys."

They just smiled. Fred went to retrieve Neville, while George tried to pry Luna off of Harry to give him some breathing room. Harry had never felt so happy in his entire life. Someone loved him enough to actually want him to stay!

When Fred and Neville returned, the small group discussed all of what they had done this summer. Harry really couldn't contribute, as he had spent most of his summer in his room, locked away, but he was happy to hear about the Weasley's trip to Romania, Neville's new greenhouse, and Luna's trip into the forest to see if she could find some mistletoe so she could try to capture some Nargles.

When they were done, Professor Dumbledore returned, along with a man that Harry recognized as Luna's father, Xeno Lovegood. "Harry, you know Mister Lovegood, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, Mister Lovegood has offered to let you stay with him and Luna at their home until more permanent living arrangements can be made. Is that alright with you?"

All Harry could do was nod.

Soon enough Harry was living with the Lovegoods, his custody had been transferred to Xeno for the time being, and he was actually living life like a normal teenager for once. Of course, he was on suicide watch, but with how often he was with the Lovegoods, he never really had time to think about anything that made him feel bad, much less act upon them.

When the new school year began, Harry didn't feel as pressured into being the perfect Golden Boy as he had before. He had allowed himself to relax and improve his grades, something the Potions Professor had noticed and was very proud of, though he only told Harry when they were in private.

Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to him, but he had managed to become closer to Seamus and Dean, along with some of the higher years. Harry missed them like hell, but he wasn't going to let them ruin his year. It was time that he focused on making himself happy, not everyone else.

When news came out that Sirius Black had escaped, Harry's friends rallied around him and never gave him a moment's peace, which annoyed and touched Harry at the same time. When he was told what had happened and seen the Marauder's Map, he quickly pointed out that the map was showing Peter Pettigrew and how that was impossible, as Black had killed him all those years ago.

They took the issue to Dumbledore, who promised he would handle the situation with the utmost caution. He, in turn, took the map to the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin, who understood the map better than anyone else. He explained that the map only showed the living and ghosts so, unless Peter had suddenly shown up as a ghost, the man was somewhere roaming the castle.

When the map led to Ron's rat, Scabbers, Remus had quickly captured it, explaining that Pettigrew had been an illegal animangus and his form was a rat.

He was quickly returned to his human form and admitted to everything. He had been planning on kidnapping Harry in the middle of the night and taking him to a former Death Eater's home, where they had planned to kill the boy and revive their master. Within days, Peter and his accomplice were arrested and Sirius was declared innocent, allowing him to come home and reunite with his former best friend Remus.

By the end of the year, Harry's guardianship had been transferred to Sirius, after the two had spent some time together and got to know one another. The custody exchange went smoothly, the only condition was that Sirius and Harry would arrange to see a Mind Healer once a week until they were considered healthy and, until that day, someone would stay with the two to keep an eye on them. Dumbledore had offered to watch them and Sirius had agreed to see the Mind Healer, as Harry had already been seeing one.

Harry grinned as he got off the Hogwarts Express. There would be no Dursleys this summer, just him, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus. He hugged his friends goodbye and ran off to find his godfather.

Sirius was waiting at the barrier with Remus and Albus. Harry smiled and threw himself at the older man. Sirius laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Ready to come home Harry?"

"Of course I am!"

He had never been happier. And to think he had been ready to end it all, when he had all this to look forward too!


End file.
